1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a consumable goods management system and more specifically to a consumable goods management system for preventing a consumable goods management tag from being diverted and enabling fair recycling of the consumable goods management tag.
2. Related Art
Consumable goods, such as a paper stock, ink and toner that supplied to a device using consumable goods, such as a printer and copying machine, are put on the market as they are held in consumable goods holding component such as a dedicated paper tube (a core) and cartridge. In order to make good use of the devices using consumable goods, it is preferable to supply the devices with genuine consumable goods. Counterfeit consumable goods supplied by someone cause a failure in the device. A method for enabling the genuine consumable goods and counterfeit consumable goods to be distinguished by attaching a RFID (radio frequency identification) tag or the like to the holding component and rejecting any consumable goods other than genuine ones in the device has been developed. In this method, diverting of the tag needs to be prevented. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-69139 discloses a technique for destroying a tag when a used holding component is removed from the device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-108147 discloses a technique for preventing a tag to be diverted by having a tag incorporate memory, in which data can be written but cannot to be cleared, and storing a usage history.